As Time Moves On
by musiclover9
Summary: Snippets of the lives of Mr. Darcy and his charming wife, their children, and the rest of their family the Bennets and Lady Catherine included . I know this summary is lame, but please read! I promise it's better than the summary!
1. The Bennets

**Hello, I know my summary was terrible so I give you much credit for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. I won't bore you with my pointless chatter though so on with the show...or story...which you prefer...show just sounded better...**

* * *

It is often hard to imagine the relationship of a husband and a wife in the privacy of their own home. Many great men and ladies put on the appearance of the perfect union, one in which both parties married a person of a similar status and enjoyed the company of one another. In many cases, the truth lies far from this outward appearance. The Darcy's were certainly a fine looking couple, who showed every outward sign of happiness in being well-matched. It seemed clear to most that man and wife were perfectly suited for one another. Mrs. Darcy was praised for her learned mind, quick wit, and beauty; Mr. Darcy for his exquisite manners and good judgment. From the outside the appeared to be what every couple aspires to be: their rocky past of course unknown to those who were not directly related with Mrs. Darcy or who did not know the extent of their relationship in Hertfordshire.

The day was unusually bright as the Darcys sat leisurely in one of the large parlor rooms in Pemberly. Mr. Darcy looked up from the letter of business that he was writing to glanced at his wife. She was sat in a chair near the window gazing pleasantly out onto the vast woodlands of Pemberly. Finding himself unable to concentrate any longer on his letter Darcy stood and moved to a couch in the center of the room. His wife turned towards him as his boots clicked across the floor. She smiled warmly and he could not help but to smile in return. They sat in this pleasant and peaceful manner for some time, glancing at each other occasionally as though they were waiting for something.

The sound of a rattling carriage soon reached the ears of the couple. The noise caused Elizabeth Darcy to turn to her husband and smiled her wide playful grin. "Are you sure that you will be able to spend an entire fortnight or more with my vulgar family without harming either yourself or them?"

"My dear, have I not made myself clear when I told you before that I no longer care what your family is or how the act. It is you I married and it is only you that I care about and you are a positive facet of your family."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to where Mr. Darcy sat. Sitting down next to him, she laughed, "You know as well as I that in marrying me you have married my entire family, particularly my mother. And then there is of course the reputation of my youngest sister to consider in all this as well."

Darcy kissed Elizabeth gently. "I no longer care what your family is. I love you and that is what matters is it not?"

Ending her laughing Elizabeth looked at him seriously." Yes, it is and you have been so good towards them it is hard for me not to believe that you have changed your feelings toward them. You have made me proud my dear Mr. Darcy." Then she broke into a smile. "But we shall see how long it lasts for a fortnight is much longer than the few days you have spent with them at one time."

"Now that you have challenged me I shall be sure to keep my feelings exactly were they are at this moment." Darcy replied and Elizabeth laughed. Darcy was glad that marriage had not changed Elizabeth's teasing nature. It was her quick-witted tongue that had caused him to fall so in love with her.

Mrs. Reynolds entered the room and upon seeing husband and wife so close merely cleared her throat to indicate her presence. Mr. Darcy stood when he saw her and she announced the arrival of the Bennet family. Mrs. Darcy rose and stood by her husband's side to greet her family.

Mrs. Bennet entered the room in a flutter. "Oh, Lizzy dear," she exclaimed as she gave her daughter an excited hug. "Or do your prefer Mrs. Darcy now? Mrs. Demounts said that her daughter preferred her family calling her Mrs. Higgins after she was married rather than Emma."

"Well, I am not Mrs. Higgins," replied Elizabeth, "And Lizzy is just fine Mamma."

Mr. Bennet greeted his daughter happily as he had felt quite lonesome at Longbourne without her. Then Kitty came bounding up. "It is so good to see you Lizzy." she whispered. "Longbourne is not the same without you. It is so quiet. Father spends even more time in his study if that is even possible and mamma is always quite distressed at the lack of daughters that are now with her at home. Mary of course is hardly good company. Do you think I will like Georgiana? Is she better company that Mary? I certainly hope so for I really cannot take Mary any longer."

"I do believe you will get along well." Kitty seemed to be gladdened by Elizabeth's response.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and their guests sat. Mrs. Bennet complimented everything about the room in which they sat."What an extraordinary room. The furnishings are magnificent. They look very expensive."

Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment at the way her focused so much on Mr. Darcy's wealth. She knew of course that Darcy no longer cared that her mother was improper, but she could help but to feel embarrassed to hear her mother talk so. Darcy, however, responded graciously, "They were, madam. Imported from Italy, at least most of it."

"It is all so beautiful Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Bennet smiled at her once hated son-in-law.

"It is one of my favorite rooms. I feel it has a very unique style. My mother was quite proud of it." Darcy could not help, but to smile at the thought of his mother.

"Did she decorate this room?" Mrs. Bennet questioned still in awe.

"It is one of the rooms that my mother decorated or rather redecorated. She claims it was all of her own design, but my father would argue otherwise. He claims the idea was his and that she took the credit." Darcy chuckled.

"Well, no matter who designed it. It still remains a lovely room." Mrs. Bennet responded.

Mr. Darcy bowed his head in thanks and then looked over at Mrs. Reynolds who was still standing by the door. "Mrs. Reynolds, would you be so kind as to fetch my sister. I do not believe she is aware that our guests have arrived."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds said before disappearing from the room.

"Oh, I have so looked forward to having the opportunity to meet your sister once again. We only met for a brief moment at the wedding, but I am sure she must have grown so much since then."

"She has grown exceedingly over the past months." Mr. Darcy responded.

"I am not surprised." Mrs. Bennet said. "Girls tend to grown up so quickly once the become of the age that your sister is. I swear it seemed as though my dear Lydia had only just become a woman and then suddenly she's married,married to such a fine gentleman too. He is such a good father. I swear, Mr. Darcy, you would not see a happier couple in all of England."

Darcy longed to make some nasty retort about her last statement, but instead he smiled politely. "I would have thought that position to be already occupied by your eldest daughter and Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth glanced at her husband. She could see the pain behind his eyes as he thought of Wickham. She felt a pang in her heart as well as she thought of poor Georgiana. She was glad that this conversation was occurring while her husband's sister was not present.

"You are quite right Mr. Darcy, quite right. Jane and Mr. Bingley most definitely do occupy that spot. Lydia and Mr. Wickham, however, do come very close. Do you not agree Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet questioned.

Darcy, Elizabeth noticed, stiffened at the sound of Wickham's name, he replied, "From what you say, they do appear to be very happy."

Before Mrs. Bennet could speak anymore of Wickham, Elizabeth chimed in, "But you have quite forgotten me and Mr. Darcy." She looked fondly at her husband. "Are we not included in this debate for I believe that we are happier than them all." She laughed

Darcy laughed with Elizabeth, "Yes, I do believe we are."

"And that is good to hear Mr. Darcy for I want nothing more than for Lizzy to be happy." Mr. Bennet smiled at the couple. Just then Georgiana entered the room and the painful subject was dropped so that Mrs. Bennet could compliment Miss Darcy.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, yes it's me again...the person who spoke to you at the beginning of this chapter. Yeah, I know I'm annoying, but anyway I must conform with every other author on this site and beg you to review because like all of the authors I love reviews, they are like a drug and you can't help but to want them. So if you would all be so kind as to keep me out of withdrawal I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**ml9**


	2. The Study

**There's not much to say, but enjoy.**

* * *

Elizabeth knocked softly on the door to her husband's study. She could hear his shoes clack along the floor as he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and was surprised to be greeted by his wife. "You do not have to knock, my dear."

Elizabeth smiled. "And what if, perchance, who did not wish to see me. In knocking, I give you the opportunity to not allow me in."

"I always wish to see you."

Elizabeth's cheeks became flushed, but she continued. "But what if you were cross with me?" she questioned.

"Then I would tell you to go and you would refuse to go before telling that I am an unreasonable man and that you should never have married me." Darcy laughed.

"You may very well be unreasonable my dear Mr. Darcy, but I shall never regret marrying you."

Darcy's heart leapt to hear her say such a thing. He had his doubts that she was truly happy with him. He stepped back, opening the door wider.

Elizabeth entered and looked around the room. She had never been in his study before. Since they had been married he tended to do his business at the desk in the sitting room. It wasn't a very large room, but floor to wall bookcases that jutted out on all four walls could have been responsible for the room's seemingly small size. Elizabeth walked over to one wall and look at the titles of the books lining the shelf near her eyes. Her hand rested on the shelf nearest to her waist and when she walked her fingers brushed against the spines of the long line of books that sat there. Darcy watched her; his eyes revealed his amusement. "You seem so astounded by my study, my dear."

Elizabeth's awed expression broke into a smile. "It is a magnificent room. I do not understand how you complain about being locked up here. I should enjoy remaining in this room for an entire day."

"Library is far more enjoyable I think."

"There are so many books in here. Why would you go to the library?"

"Because," Darcy chuckled. "If look more closely, you'll notice that most of these books are law books."

"I should think any book is fascinating." Elizabeth stated.

"Clearly you have not read a law book." Darcy laughed.

Elizabeth continued to look about the room. "Still, the room has such a comfortable air about. I don't know why you would wish to leave it."

"Well, this room keeps me from far better and far more amusing and entertaining things." Darcy said, moving closer to her.

Elizabeth's heart began to beat as his body neared her own. "What could that possibly be?" she gave a quick, shaking laugh.

Darcy smiled, "I would have thought you already knew the answer."

Elizabeth now gave a full unwavering laugh though her heart was still pounding. "I do know. I just wish to hear you say it aloud. I want to hear it come from your lips."

"You" he answered simply and then kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him locking her gaze with his. Her eyes were still so fine and they sparkled in laughter with such intensity that they made Darcy smile. He took in her whole face and paused to gaze longingly at her lips. They were turned up into a smile and look so inviting. He leaned in giving into his longing for her. Darcy paused, however, when his lips loomed only a few inches from hers. He didn't dare go further. Elizabeth, with Darcy so close, wished silently that he would come closer. She wanted to feel his lips on her own. When it became apparent to her that he would move no closer, she moved toward him. Their lips touched for a few brief seconds before man and wife part slightly. Darcy's face was radiant with joy. Elizabeth's matched his though it also held a rosy flush. "I have waited so long for that moment." He told her quietly.

She looked into his face and smiled. "You would have had to wait longer if I did not move closer."

"I was worried you…"

Elizabeth interrupted him. "How many times must I tell you that I love you before you believe that what I say is true."

Darcy's face flushed slightly in embarrassment. "I – I am sorry."

Elizabeth laughed at his apology. "There is nothing to be sorry for my dear." Then laughing again she said, "This is hardly the conversation I imagined having. I merely knocked to ask you if it would be alright for Kitty to stay with us for some time. She and Georgiana have grown quite close and I don't have the heart to pull them apart. Especially, since Kitty is so lonely at home."

Darcy took a step back surprised by the quick change of subject. "Yes-Yes of course she may stay." He stammered.

Elizabeth beamed, "She will be so glad." Then glancing at the pile of letters on Darcy's desks she said, "Well, now I shall leave you to your work." She began walking towards the door.

Darcy, however, sidestepped quickly to block her path. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. Then, without any hesitation, he kissed her. This time it lasted for longer than a few seconds. When they pulled away, Darcy spoke softly. "I needn't finish all of my work now. There will be plenty of time to work on it tomorrow."

"No, no," Elizabeth persisted though her defense was rather weak. "I will leave. You should try to finish your business tonight."

"It is already quite late though my dear. I'd much rather retire for the night." Darcy's voice was earnest.

"Dear, I believe it would be best if," Darcy cut her off with a quick and soft kiss. She fell, "You do look rather tired. Perhaps it would be best if you left your business until a later time."

Darcy nodded and the pair left his study together. Mr. Darcy's arm still wrapped around the waist of his wife.

* * *

**A/N: So take what you will from that last bit of conversation. I wasn't purposely trying to imply anything there, but I think it kind of implies something. BUT...OOOOOOooooo...their first kiss! I'd like to think that the way it happened here is more truthful to the time period. Such intimacies between husband and wife were usually exchanged in private and I believe that included kissing. Since everything was done in private, I made this their first kiss because I don't think that would have kissed at their wedding. Just in case anyone was wondering about that. Please review because it's really nice to see reviews. **

**Thanks for reading,  
~ml9**


	3. The Visitor

**A/N: Yes I'm doing one at the beginning. I just wanted to let you know that I looked up 1800th century weddings and my belief was accurate. In good society, (which Darcy and Elizabeth were in) it was considered improper to kiss in public and that included the wedding ceremony.**

**Next matter of business...**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I don't know what you're talking about because I never spoke of a honeymoon every in this story.**

**Hello: I'm sorry it took so long. I hope this one came quicker (I think it did)!**

**alairia23: I meant to thank you in the last chapter for being my very first reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks also to...**

**violeteyedkitten, TheChocoholicofAusten, Deluth, kate cee, and Sarahbarr17 for reviewing! Keep it up! I love it!**

**Now on with the story!...**

* * *

Elizabeth Darcy entered the smaller parlor room. Mrs. Reynolds had told her that there was a visitor here to see her. Uneasy by the fact that the name of the visitor had not been revealed, Mrs. Darcy stepped cautiously into the room. Sitting in one of the straight-backed chairs was a figure quite like her husband's and yet she knew it was not. Still, the differences in his figure were familiar to her. She could tell, even as he was sitting, that he was shorter than Mr. Darcy and his skin was slightly darker. He, like her husband, had locks of fine dark brown hair and she knew that if he were to turn around she would find that he possessed the same green eyes only dimmer than Mr. Darcy's.

Set into a fit of fury at the man's presence, Elizabeth turned to leave. She would tell Mrs. Reynolds to tell the visitor that he was unwelcome at the present time as Mrs. Darcy was feeling ill. Her plan was not put into place, however, for just as she turned the visitor turned as well and spotted her. "Mrs. Darcy," he spoke in a deep voice. "It is has been so long since I last saw you. Obviously a great deal has changed since when I saw you last I called you Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Now here you stand here married. I wonder that I was not invited to the wedding. After all I am your brother and a close friend of Mr. Darcy. Perhaps the invitation was lost in the post; however, I believe that I can safely assume that no invitation was ever placed in the post. Even if I wasn't invited you could have at least had the decency to invite my wife. She is after your sister. You are quite fortunate that she was not offended by this oversight."

Elizabeth turned around to face the visitor who had so cruelly insulted her. "There was a time when I find your sense of amusement clever and charming Mr. Wickham, but I assure that time passed long ago."

Wickham cracked a smile. "That is a shame for I fear I will not be able to repair the damage caused between us any other way for my words are the most attractive quality I possess."

"Hardly, you possess no truly attractive qualities Mr. Wickham." was Elizabeth's cold reply. "Why are you here?"

Wickham frowned at her unpleasant manner, but replied willingly. "I have come to deliver to you a letter from my wife." He showed her a folded bit of parchment to prove that he was speaking the truth.

Elizabeth took the letter from his hand. "You came all this way to deliver to me a letter that could have been sent in the post?" she questioned him.

"I felt it was kinder to deliver to you personally." Wickham grinned once again.

Elizabeth's mouth remained a thin line across her face. "You do not think me to me so naïve about your character to believe such a statement do you?"

Wickham frowned, "Very well, if you insist on knowing; I came also to seek a meeting with your good and kind-hearted husband."

"He is not home at present."

"That is unfortunate," Wickham sighed. "Is he to be away long?"

"I do not know."

Wickham smiled again. "Is it because you are actually unaware of when he will return or because just wish to keep me uninformed?"

"It could be either." Elizabeth responded. She thought of Georgiana who sat just upstairs with Kitty. Not wanting Wickham in her home any longer she said. "And either way he is not here at present and so you can have no further business here."

"You ask me to leave so soon Lizzy?" Wickham questioned as though he was truly disappointed.

"It is Mrs. Darcy. We are not so informal acquaintances that you can call me by such a name." Elizabeth was becoming angry. How Wickham had the nerve to enter into a house where he knew he was not welcome she did not know, but she did not care to find out. She walked to the door of the parlor and opened it. She then called out to the footman that stood nearby. "John, would you be so kind as to escort our guest out."

"Certainly Mrs. Darcy." John gave a slight bow and entered the room.

Wickham laughed. "I hardly need to be escorted Mrs. Darcy. I know my way around quite well."

Elizabeth gave a small grimaced smile and said. "I am well aware of the fact, but I would prefer it if John were to escort you out."

"Very well," Wickham said, "If you feel it necessary." Then giving a small bow he said. "Good day Mrs. Darcy. I hope we meet again soon."

"Wickham," Elizabeth muttered and nodded her head.

"Do I not get a more pleasant dismissal from the great Mrs. Darcy?" Wickham questioned as though insulted by her brief goodbye.

"It is all you deserve." She eyed him coldly.

"You surprise me Mrs. Darcy. The Miss Bennet that I knew would have rather been unmarried than married to a man whom she did not love."

Elizabeth laughed. "Mrs. Darcy feels the same way Mr. Wickham. I assure I was never afraid to refuse a man's offer of marriage and I did so on more than one occasion."

Wickham seemed puzzled by this comment, but had no choice except to follow John out of the parlor. Elizabeth watched as the footman led Wickham to the door; then she watched as her sister's husband rode away from Pemberly through the windows in the small room. Making certain that he was gone; Elizabeth climbed the stairs to continue reading with Georgiana and Kitty, the activity by which she had been amusing herself when the unwelcome visitor had arrived. Georgiana smiled as she re-entered the room. "What is in your hand, sister?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked down. She had quite forgotten that she was still clutching the letter in her hand. "A letter from my sister," she responded quickly.

"Jane?" Kitty questioned.

"No, Lydia." Elizabeth responded gravely.

"Is anything the matter?" Kitty asked.

"I do not know. I have not read the letter. As it was not sent in haste, I believe that it is nothing particularly urgent."

Kitty looked curiously at her sister, but sensing that this was a subject on which Elizabeth did not wish to speak turned to Georgiana. Georgiana seemed to understand her and said, "Now that Elizabeth has returned we may continue." She began to read a passage aloud to her companions. Elizabeth was grateful for the sense and kindness that Kitty and Georgiana possessed and sat down across her to read the letter which Wickham had delivered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon his return home, Darcy found his wife waiting anxiously in his study. He closed the door as he entered never taking his eyes away from her. She looked rather pale and yet her cheeks were unusually flushed. She paced the length of the room and at the sound of the door closing she jumped slightly. Darcy rushed to her. "What's wrong? Are you alright? You look ill? Sit down. You look as though you will collapse any moment." Elizabeth sat, but said nothing. Darcy questioned her again. "Is there something the matter?"

Elizabeth looked at him and parted her lips as though to respond. She, however, did not know exactly what to say and so she closed them. Darcy noticed that she held in her hand a letter. "Is anything the matter with Jane or Charles? Is anyone in your family ill?"

Elizabeth took a moment before responding. "No one is ill."

Darcy glad to receive this news could not help but to remain tense. "You are not ill?" He asked her once again.

"No I am not." She said soothing his concerns.

"Something seems to ail you though. What is it?"

"Lydia is with child." Elizabeth paused here to gather her thoughts. Darcy nodded as though signaling for her to continue. "She has asked that Kitty and I travel to New Castle to be with her in during this time."

"This is what concerns you?" Darcy couldn't understand why such news would upset her.

"No, not that. I do not plan on going. I have, however, suggested that Kitty be in attendance. Kitty has agreed although rather reluctantly."

"You should go." Darcy insisted. "She is your sister after all."

Elizabeth shook her head. "The rest of my family will most likely be there to assist her. I have assured Kitty that she will still be welcome here after the birth is over."

"Of course," Darcy agreed. Then he paused before saying, "I do not understand, my dear, why this news has put you into such an ill state."

Elizabeth sat for a moment before proceeding cautiously. "It is not the news itself that upsets me, but rather the way in which I received it."

Darcy still baffled replied, "I assume that you received it through the letter that you now hold in your hand."

"Yes," she said. "The letter, however, was delivered by unfriendly personage." Darcy looked at his wife expectantly. She took in a large breath before finishing, "Wickham."

Darcy's brain reeled that the thought of Wickham handing the letter to his wife, his dear Elizabeth. Then he thought of Georgiana. Was she present when he came? Did she see him? Finally, after a long moment he spoke aloud. "He was here? In my home?" While he managed to keep his voice controlled, Elizabeth sense the enraged fury that backed these questions.

"Yes," she stated quietly, but quickly continued. "I did allow him to stay. Georgiana was upstairs with Kitty and so she has no knowledge of him having been here."

"I cannot believe that he would do such a thing. Why would he come here? He could have…" Darcy stopped.

"Sent it in the post." Mrs. Darcy finished her husband's thought. "I know. He claimed that he wished to discuss some matter of business with you."

"No doubt, he was looking for money." Darcy muttered.

"I told him that you were away and that I did not know when you were to return. Then John escorted him out and I watched as he rode off to be sure he had left." Elizabeth was standing now preparing to calm her husband.

Darcy kissed her gently. "He did not harm you in anyway?" he asked her softly.

Elizabeth looked into her husband's deep green eyes. "No."

"Then what can I do? What is done is done." He said calming his anger. "As long as you and Georgiana are fine, I will forgive him for coming here."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and placed her arms around her husband. "I am so happy you are home. The next time you have business that keeps in town for so long you are to take me with you."

"Gladly," Darcy gave her a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry to bother you all so much, but I'd just like to say that I hope you enjoyed the latest installment (fancy word for chapter). I would also like to inform you that this chapter did of course occur a few months after the last one...maybe even several months. I also hope that you all review! You've been wonderful about reviewing and I ask you to please continue! Thank you all, you are lovely readers.**

**~ml9**


	4. The Ball

**I apologize for the amount of time it took to put this chapter up. I tried to put it up yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mrs. Connors, how are the preparations going? Are you in need of any more supplies?" Elizabeth Darcy questioned the gray-haired cook.

"No, ma'm. Everything's going just as planned."

"You're not short of food. Having more than necessary could hardly be considered bad when feeding a crowd as large as this."

"Mrs. Darcy, I promise you that I am in want of nothing. Rest assured for I have been cooking for the Christmas ball here at Pemberley for nearly five and twenty years now."

Mrs. Darcy let out a little sigh. "Thank for your reassurances Mrs. Connors. I believe it would be best for me to depart now and leave you to your business."

Mrs. Darcy walked slowly up the staircase that took her out of the kitchen. While she had become a favorite in most of Mr. Darcy's circle of friends, she was discovering the difficulties of being a member of such a society and of being Mr. Darcy's wife. As the week of the annual Christmas party at Pemberley drew near, Elizabeth found herself worrying that perhaps Lady Catherine had not been too harsh when she had told Elizabeth on her wedding day that she was not meant to live amongst such society. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Elizabeth found her husband waiting for her. "You were not discussing meal plans with Mrs. Connors again were you Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth found the small smile he bestowed on her a comfort. "I was only making sure that there was nothing more that Mrs. Connors needed for her preparations."

Darcy let out a small laugh. "You need not worry so much. Mrs. Connors knows exactly what she is doing and is not too shy a person to inform you if she is in need of something."

"I cannot help but to worry. It is to be such a large assembly and so important an event. Lady Catherine is to be here and so everything must be in perfect order."

"Since when, my dear Mrs. Darcy, have you cared for the opinion of Lady Catherine? She has never intimidated you before. You still married me after everything that she said to you."

"I suppose it is not that I am intimated so much as I wish to prove her wrong about me."

"You have already outdone yourself in that matter." Darcy lightly kissed her.

Elizabeth was silenced and the couple walked down the hallway in a peaceful manner.

"The Bingleys are to arrive soon are they not?" Darcy asked as the reached the end of the hall.

"Jane wrote saying that they should reach Pemberley today after dinner time."

"Perhaps we should ready ourselves." Darcy suggested.

"A fine thought."

- - - - - - - - - -

In a small parlour room on the main floor of Pemberley sat the eldest Bennet sisters and their respective husbands. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy looking out the window discussing some matter of business about the grounds, while Jane and Elizabeth sat by the fire exchanging the pleasantries that the sisters had always enjoyed.

"Pemberley is looking quite lovely, Elizabeth." Jane took a moment to glance about at her surroundings.

"Mrs. Reynolds runs an extraordinary household. I don't know where the house should be without her."

"I can only imagine it to be so."

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy rejoined their wives each standing near the fireplace.

Elizabeth addressed Mr. Bingley, "When are we to have the pleasure of your sisters' company."

"Within a day I should daresay. They are both coming from Mr. Hurst's residence in town. Caroline is most excited for the ball. She says she can hardly wait to see Mrs. and Miss Darcy again."

"I am sure that both Miss Darcy and myself look forward to her coming as much as she does." Elizabeth replied causing Mr. Darcy to smile and let out and inaudible laugh.

"Where are Catherine and Miss Georgiana?" Jane questioned nobody in particularly as she looked around the room for their presence.

"They are still with Miss Myler studying." Elizabeth informed the party. "They should be done shortly. Catherine has been so anxious to see you again Jane."

Jane smiled, "How has Catherine been?"

"She seems to be quite content here. She is rather sad to depart it, but she should be with Lydia."

"Of course," replied Jane.

"We are most delighted to having her join our party to Newcastle." Mr. Bingley announced rather gallantly.

"We never doubted in your delight, Bingley, rather the idea of you attending the event." Darcy said smartly.

"I wouldn't miss the event. The Bennets are an important part of my family just as my own sisters and the Darcy's are."

"You're very gracious to feel so kindly about our family Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth smiled. "For we all know too well the ridiculous manner in which they behave."

"Miss Bennet can hardly be considered a ridiculous person." Mr. Bingley responded quickly.

"I quite agree, Bingley." Darcy announced. "When she arrived here I found her to be an entirely different girl from what I remembered. She's very level-headed and kind."

"She has grown up since she and Lydia were separated. I do not think father will find her so silly anymore." Elizabeth spoke thoughtfully.

"From what I hear, her good character has not gone unnoticed." Jane watched her sister expectantly.

"She and Georgiana have been admired everywhere we take them." Elizabeth said with pride.

"I understand that Mr. Amherst has praised Kitty very highly." Jane smiled kindly, happy at the prospect of her younger sister marrying such a respectable gentleman.

"He seems to enjoy her company as a partner at balls." Elizabeth replied.

"Will he be attending this particular ball?"

"He is indeed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine sat with her fan in hand in a chair against the wall of main Pemberley ballroom. With all of the people present, the room had become rather warm. She sat alone as Elizabeth was busy amusing her guests with the help of Mr. Darcy and Georgiana and Jane and Mr. Bingley were currently dancing. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. It was quite lovely, nothing at all like the music played at the assemblies in Meryton. Catherine could not help but to loathe the prospect of returning. She had become so fond of Pemberley and Georgiana was far better company than Mary; yet, Catherine knew that it would all end soon. She was sure that Mama would insist on her returning to Loughbourne after the birth of Lydia's child. Mama would argue that her nerves could not withstand another day without her Kitty, how she dreaded the thought. Lizzy, she knew, would put up a good fight to have her continue residing at Pemberley.

"Miss Bennet," a voice called her. At first Catherine didn't respond, thinking that the voice was referring to one of her sisters. "Miss Bennet," the voice said again. Catherine coming out of her thoughts realized at once that the sisters that were present were no longer Miss Bennets. She looked in the direction of the voice to see Mr. Amherst standing a short distance away. He held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor Miss Bennet?" he asked politely bowing slightly.

"Of course," Catherine smiled and excepted his hand as she rose from her seat. She had become fond of Mr. Amherst. He was not a gentleman of particularly large means, but he had a handsome face and a kind disposition.

He led her gracefully to the center of the room into the midst of the dancers. As the dance began he spoke, "I hear from Mrs. Darcy that you will be leaving Derbyshire shortly." They separated for a short period of time as the dance demanded.

Upon reuniting Catherine responded with some dismay, "I am to leave Pemberley in a few months to be with my sister Lydia in Newcastle."

"You are to travel so far north?" Amherst appeared to be concerned.

"Well, I do not make the journey alone. I shall be travelling with my sister and her husband Mr. Bingley. Have you met them?" They were forced to part again.

Meeting once again Amherst replied cordially, "I have indeed. Mr. Bingley seems to be a pleasant gentleman and Mrs. Bingley a kind-hearted woman."

Catherine smile, "They are indeed some of the pleasantest people in my acquaintance."

"Are you to come back to Pemberley after your stay in Newcastle?"

Catherine frowned, "I hope to return and I know my sister wishes to have me continue to stay here; however, it relies entirely on my mother."

"So your return is rather questionable?" Amherst seemed in be considering an object in the distance.

"At the moment," Catherine regretfully replied.

Amherst came back out of his daze to look into Catherine's face: "Miss Bennet, I have a matter of importance to discuss with you that I am afraid cannot wait any longer." Catherine watched him expectantly and he continued, "Miss Bennet, I have found myself growing rapidly fonder of you every time we meet. I now find myself unable to live my life without you by my side. I know I am not a man of great fortune, but I can provide a comfortable living. Of course, Barnum Manor is hardly a match for Pemberley, but it is of a decent size." He paused exasperated, "Here I am talking about my means. I should be speaking of how I care for you. You are the handsomest woman I have ever beheld and your temper matches your beauty. I cannot find the words to explain my affection for you, but only assure that it is great." The dance ended and Mr. Amherst stood before her unmoving.

Catherine threaded her arm between his arm and his side and allowed him to walk her off. She lead him to a quieter corner of the room before turning to look at him. "Mr. Amherst, you seem to have forgotten that I am no great man's daughter, but merely a country girl. Your means and home mean very little to me. It is only my own affection for you that drives me to accept you Mr. Amherst."

"Do I understand you correctly, Miss Bennet?" Amherst appeared shocked.

"Mr. Amherst, I am accepting your proposal of marriage. You must speak to my father of course. How you should be able to manage such a task when you are here and my father is at Loughbourne I shall never know?" Catherine spoke this last part as though to herself.

Amherst leaned in closer and whispered, "I shall ride to Loughbourne immediately."

Catherine looked at him startled, "Surely the journey can wait until a few days. Are you not to stay here at Pemberley for a few nights? You could not depart before then. My sister should be so disheartened by your absence."

"Would you be disheartened by my absence?" Amherst asked her letting out a small chuckle. Catherine could only nod her head in assent. Amherst spoke in his normal tone, "I would hardly wish to upset or offend Mrs. Darcy. I will stay at Pemberley as I originally planned, but," his voice became a whisper once more, "I will leave for Loughbourne as soon as my obligation to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy is fulfilled." Catherine smiled about at him. Amherst took one last look at her before bowing and making his departure. Without her father's approval, it would be improper to remain with her much longer.

- - - - - - - - -

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stood outside watching as the carriage carrying the Bingleys and Catherine away to Newcastle drove out of sight. Mr. Amherst sat atop his horse. He raised his hat to the Darcy's and then urged his horse to trot down the same path on which the carriage had just disappeared.

Mr. Darcy led his wife, with his arm around her waist, back into the house. They walked up the large staircase. Elizabeth looked at her husband, "They will do well together do you not agree?"

"Mr. Amherst and Catherine?" Darcy asked knowing full well of who his wife spoke.

"Of who else would I be speaking?" Elizabeth responded playfully.

Darcy smiled, "They will certainly do well together.

* * *

**A/N: So the reason this chapter took so long is actually a combination of a ouplec reasons. I had started a chapter that I was planning to be Chapter 4,b ut then I felt that there needed to be a chapter inbetween because I didn't feel that Kitty would have left right away for Newcastle since there was still a good 5-6 months until Lydia gave birth so I wanted to put in a little more about her. You'll see the importance of the events in this chapter in the next chapter. So I had started to write the other chapter before writing this chpater so that's one reason why it took so long. Secondly, I was working on a ton of stuff this summer. My job in addition to essays and so I had very little time. Then I wasn't hone for like two weeks, but now I'm back and I expect to have chapter 5 out shortly since it's already mostly written.**

**~ml9**


	5. The News

**Here is chapter five!**

* * *

Mrs. Darcy had been sitting quietly enjoying the merits of Georgiana's musical talents when Mrs. Reynolds entered the room. "Mrs. Bingley is here to see you Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth nodded, "Send her in of course Mrs. Reynolds."

Mrs. Reynolds remained in her place. The occurrence was rather out of character for Mrs. Reynolds, who usually was quite prompt in carrying out any instructions. "Excuse me Mrs. Darcy, but Mrs. Bingley has requested that you meet her in private for she has some urgent news to deliver to you. I had her wait in the small parlor below Mr. Darcy's study."

Looking disturbed, Elizabeth nodded once again and hurried to meet her sister. Upon entering the room she found Jane in a rather ill state. "Jane what is the matter? I hope you left everyone at Netherfield in good health."

"Everyone in Netherfield yes."

Elizabeth sighed. "You don't look well at all dear."

Jane looked sadly at her sister. "It's Lydia."

Elizabeth became concerned as quickly as she had become relieved. "Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine, but Lydia" here Jane paused too overcome by emotion to continue. "She contracted a terrible fever after the birth and had not the strength to fight it."

Elizabeth sunk slowly into a nearby chair. "She's gone." Jane could only nod her head in confirmation. "What is to happen to the children Jane? Wickham is in the militia. He cannot care for two children. He has hardly the means or ability to do so."

Jane looked up at Elizabeth, "I was hoping you would say so. I have thought the same myself. My husband and I have already discussed with Mr. Wickham the notion of taking on Thomas as our ward for a time."

"Lydia would want Kitty to care for her children." Elizabeth spoke quietly to herself.

"At the present time Kitty is unable to care for the children." Jane had clearly thought of every logical solution before she came to her sister.

"She shall soon become Mrs. Amherst."

"When the event takes place, the situation will become different. If Mr. Amherst is willingly to take charge of two wards then I will not deny Catherine the right to care for them as Lydia would have wished."

"What of the baby?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane gave a small smile. "A girl named after her mother."

Elizabeth looked thoughtfully for a moment, "Catherine should come back to Pemberley. I will discuss the idea of taking on Lydia until Catherine and Mr. Amherst are ready to take charge of her with Mr. Darcy. Catherine can help me cater to the child while she is in my care."

"I will write to Mr. Bingley and request that he and Catherine travel to Pemberley within the week."

"Wait momentarily dear Jane. I shall find Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth rose and left the small room. She walked slowly up the stairs gripping the marble railing so tightly that her knuckles turned white. A wave of sudden fatigue and illness reached her as she knocked on the door of Darcy's study. Lydia was gone. She had always been a silly girl, but how could God be so cruel as to take her so soon from her family, most particularly her children. How upset Thomas must be to be missing the mother who so doted on him. Elizabeth could hear the near footsteps on the other side of door. She had a brief glimpse at her husband before she wilted into his arms.

- - - - - - - - -

Darcy paced nervously outside the door of Elizabeth's chambers. The doctor had been summoned immediately after she had fainted outside his study. Darcy had shouted for Mrs. Reynolds as he gathered his wife up into his arms. Mrs. Reynolds, followed by Jane Bingley, rushed up the stairs and upon seeing her mistress lying limply in Mr. Darcy's arms rushed to find John. Darcy had carried Elizabeth to her chambers and waited patiently by her side until the doctor had arrived and insisted that he leave the room. Elizabeth had come out of her faint and begged him in a weak voice to do what was asked of him. "Fitzwilliam, " she said hardly above a whisper, "Please do as Doctor Morgan tells you." It was only when Elizabeth spoke these quiet words that Darcy finally conceded.

Jane sat numbly in a chair that Mrs. Reynolds had brought her. Darcy stood pacing and looked at her. "You said that you had unfortunately had to bring Elizabeth bad tidings. May I question you as to what they were?" Jane shifted slightly in her seat and finally finding her voice explained to Mr. Darcy the conversation that she and Elizabeth had held before she appeared at his study door. Darcy repeated to himself the news that Jane had brought. "Mrs. Wickham is dead. Lydia is dead." He spoke in disbelief. Jane's countenance was nothing but sadness. Darcy looked at her, "You realize, Mrs. Bingley, that it is rather difficult for me to take in one of Lydia's children for they are also the children of Mr. Wickham."

"I am aware Mr. Darcy, but I must ask you to not think of Mr. Wickham in this matter. Mr. Wickham cannot properly care for the children. Catherine wishes to take on both children as it would have been Lydia's wish for her to do so, however, this relies fully on Mr. Amherst."

"Yes of course," Darcy muttered. He began to pace once again. Jane followed his trail with her eyes as though waiting for him to provide her with a definite answer. Darcy finally spoke, "We will figure out some arrangement between Mr. Amherst, Wickham, and myself."

Jane was not given the opportunity to express her thanks for his help in the matter for the door to Elizabeth's chambers opened. Doctor Morgan and Mr. Darcy walked a short distance down the hall and stood in quiet consultation for some time before they walked back to where Jane sat. Doctor Morgan continued on down the hall towards the grand staircase after assuring Mr. Darcy that he would return within a day's time to check on Mrs. Darcy.

With this reassurance, Darcy rushed into the room to see Elizabeth looking pale, but sitting up in the bed. Darcy hurried to her side. "How are you feeling?" he face was etched with worry.

"Quite alright," Elizabeth smiled. Darcy continued to examine her face with his eyes in search of illness or fatigue. "Fitzwilliam, I am perfectly fine. There is no reason for you to watch me so worriedly. Doctor Morgan said that I am perfectly healthy. I am sure that he spoke to you." She smiled at him.

"He did," Darcy spoke cautiously.

A look of realization appeared on Elizabeth's face, "Jane has told you then, about Lydia."

"She has."

"You're worried."

"Lydia has served to remind me of the consequences that took both her and my mother."

Elizabeth reached for his hand, "You should not be so upset, Fitzwilliam." She said softly. "I am neither your mother nor my sister. I may remind you that my mother had five children and is still very healthy and happy."

Darcy kissed Elizabeth softly on the top of her head, "You're quite right my dear. This is happy news and so happy I shall be."

"Good, now do fetch Jane my dear Fitzwilliam. She must be so worried."

"Fitzwilliam," Darcy thought to himself. She rarely called him Fitzwilliam during the past seven months of their marriage and yet she had used it so often this day. The name sounded lovely coming from her lips. Darcy smiled to himself. Everything would be fine. Elizabeth would be fine.

Jane sat anxiously awaiting Darcy's return. As he opened the door Jane stood quickly. "How is she?"

Darcy gave her a small smile. "Elizabeth," he said slowly. "Elizabeth is with child."

* * *

**A/N: A reviewer asked me about the timeline of this story and the answer to that question is basically that there is no set timeline, it's all approximations. **

**Here's a very lose timeline:**

**Bennets visit: 1 to 2 months into their marriage**

**Wickham's Visit: 5 months after the Bennets' visit**

**Christmas Ball: 5 months after Wickham's visit**

**Lydia giving birth: 2 months after the Christmas Ball**

**So at this point in the story Elizabeth and Darcy have been married for about 13 to 14 months.**


	6. The Letter

**It's here! After all this time! Chapter 6!**

* * *

Elizabeth Darcy stared at the letter she held in her hand then seated herself at the desk that stood nearby. She began to feverously on a piece of blank parchment. Fitzwilliam Darcy entered the room and upon finding his wife in such a fit, approached her cautiously. "May I inquire to whom you are writing?" he asked her gently.

"You may ask, but I shall not answer."

Mr. Darcy tried once again, "Elizabeth," he whispered taking the quill from her hand as she attempted to place into the small jar of black ink. "You appear to be quite agitated. I wish you would tell me what is the matter. You are not ill are you?"

"I am perfectly well, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth looked up at him reaching for the writing implement he had stolen from her. "I cannot tell to whom I am writing because I am certain you would convince me to calm myself and think rationally. Then, I will lose my nerve to pen the letter I wish to write."

"If I swear to tell you nothing of the sort, will you inform the name of the person you are writing to?" Darcy pleaded. He was holding the quill above his head to prevent her from recovering it.

"Do not be so childish Fitzwilliam. Give me the quill."

Darcy smiled, "I refuse to do so until you tell who you are writing to."

"Fine," Elizabeth stood in a fit of frustration and departed with her only partially completed letter in hand.

Darcy followed her as she entered the nursery. He stood at the door and watched his wife kiss the two young children that resided there. Elizabeth then glided to the cradle that sat in an little alcove at the far end of the room. She reached down and emerged with the baby that had been sleeping within. Darcy could not prevent himself from smiling at the life of domestic bliss that he found himself living. His wife walked towards him with the child sleeping sweetly in her arms. She did not stop when she reached him, however. She simply exited the room. The two other children followed her with their eyes and when she had left their gaze came to rest on Darcy.

"Papa," the younger, a boy of no more than two years old, called and he hurried over to Darcy, hugging his leg affectionately.

Darcy lifted the child into his arms. "Now, William." He said seriously, "What is all this I hear about you refusing to let Mrs. Reynolds give you a bath?"

"Cold."

"Well, I am afraid that that is no excuse my good man. Everyone must take baths. I take baths and so does your mama."

William shook his head stubbornly, "No. Cold."

Darcy sighed in frustration. The boy had taken after his mother. "Come now William. I am afraid you are making Mrs. Reynolds quite angry with you. We do not like to make Mrs. Reynolds angry do we?"

William looked at his father, "Bath"

Darcy smiled and placed his son's feet back on the ground, "Now, there's a good man. I will call Mrs. Reynolds then, shall I?" Darcy exited the nursery. He found Mrs. Reynolds quite by chance walking up the staircase. "Mrs. Reynolds, I believe you will find William more reasonable now."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled graciously, "Very good, Mr. Darcy." She continued up the staircase, but paused when she heard her name once again called.

"Mrs. Reynolds, would happen to know where my wife is hiding?"

"In the library, I believe, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds bowed her head as a sign of departure and finished climbing the stairs before hurrying down the hall.

Mrs. Reynolds belief had been accurate. Mr. Darcy found his wife sitting in the library in a large arm chair that was situated by the window. Elizabeth was taking turns gazing out at the grounds of Pemberly and looking down at the baby that lay peacefully in her arms. Darcy watched her for a time while debating with himself whether to approach or remain where he currently stood. The decision was made for him when Elizabeth happened to look in his direction. Darcy came to her and knelt by the side of the armchair. "Elizabeth," he said gently, placing a hand reassuringly on her knee. "What is this all about?"

Elizabeth stared out the window and repressing all emotion answered, "I received a letter from your charming aunt today."

"May I ask what news the letter contained? Is everyone at Rosings well?"

"They are all quite well." Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "Your darling aunt merely wrote to me to inform me that she would be unable to attend Margaret's christening."

Darcy gave his wife a slight smile. "I would have thought you would be quite overjoyed at such news given how much pleasure you take in her company."

"She said that she could not and would not attend because she had clearly been slighted."

"Slighted?"

"Lady Catherine is quite appalled that we have not yet named a child after her. She understands of course why we did not name Anna after her, but now that we have reached our third child, our second daughter, it is an insult that Margaret should not be named after her. She would gladly attend the christening should we reconsider and make her the namesake of the child."

Darcy stood in disbelief, "This is what has angered you. May I ask, my dear, since when have you ever cared for the opinion of Lady Catherine?"

"I have never cared for the opinion of Lady Catherine and I certainly do not intend to start." Elizabeth also rose. "That does not mean, however, that I do not take offense at her letter. For her to presume that I would reconsidering naming my child because she refuses to attend the child's christening unless I do. The very insolence of the woman is enough to drive me mad with angry." She opened her hand and let the crumpled parchment fall into Darcy's hands. "I was going to write to her and tell her that that was how I thought. I knew you would try to convince me to cease being foolish."

Darcy smoothed out the parchment and began to read the unfinished letter. When he had finished, he looked at Elizabeth. "I could have said so many words to try and stop you from sending this, but they would have fallen on deaf ears. Why have you crumpled it?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose you did not have to say anything at all. When you walked into the room I realized how childish I was being."

"Come," Darcy said taking the child out of her arms. "Let us place Margaret back in her cradle and revel in the joy of avoiding an encounter with Lady Catherine."

* * *

**So, I re-read what I had written for this story and asked myself, "Why have I let this story go for so long?" Then I made myself sit down and write another chapter because this story was clearly one of my better ones. It's sad I know, but entirely true. I hope you enjoyed it though! **

**~ml9**


	7. The Children

**Who would have thought I would have posted so quickly? I certainly didn't, but here it is.**

* * *

"Margaret Elizabeth Darcy, what are you doing?"

Margaret turned to discover the owner of the voice. She found her brother William standing over her and becoming disinterested in him turned back to where she had been gazing intently before he had joined her. "I am watching all of the fine ladies and gentlemen." She stated in a tone that suggested that she was only engaging in such an occupation because she had nothing more interesting to do with her time. Her brother, however, knew very well the excitement that lay beneath Margaret's nonchalant exterior.

William smiled warmly at her. Margaret was quite a sight. She was kneeling at the top of the stairs watching the events below through the railing that ran up the side of the staircase. She was wearing only her nightgown, which was quite wrinkled, and her feet were bare. Her hair was disheveled so that it looked as though she had woken from an agitated sleep and come to watch the party below only as a way to soothe herself. Of course, William knew better. For Margaret Darcy was a clever little schemer and it was far more likely that she had rumpled her hair as a way to convince Mrs. Reynolds, when the dear lady made her nightly rounds, that she had indeed fallen asleep, so that she might sneak out to the staircase without any suspicion.

Then William found himself laughing as he recalled a conversation between their mother and father. It is needless to say that Margaret was always quite a sight. More often than not, her frock would be covered in dirty and if by some miracle her frock had managed to remain clean you need only to lift her skirt to find her petticoat drenched in mud. On one particular occasion, the one which young William was reminded of, his mother had teased his father that their middle child was hardly fit to be seen. "We shall never be able to take her out into society." she said laughing merrily. "She will live to be an old maid constantly dirty from chasing after her multitude of dogs."

His father laughed and said in reply, "It is all your doing." Mama looked at his father quite offended, but his father merely smiled. "Did you not walk three miles to Netherfield just after it rained? If I recall correctly Miss Bingley could not help but to notice that your gown was six inches deep in mud."

His mother laughed heartily at the comment, "I suppose you are quite right then. She is most certainly my daughter."

William smiled pleasantly at the memory then knelt down beside his sister. "One day, you shall be one of those fine young ladies." He told her.

"I shall be a young lady, but I do not think I shall be so fine."

"Well, I believe that you shall be quite fine. We both shall." William declared. Margaret giggled. "Why do you laugh? Do you think I shall not be as tall and fine as Papa?" William asked straightening his back and puffing out his chest as though he though doing such would make him appear older.

Margaret merely laughed and looked back down at the activity below. "Why can we not go down to the ball?"

"Well," William reasoned, "We are too young I suppose. None of the children have been allowed down to the ball."

"Thomas is attending." Margaret protested.

"Well, Thomas is far older than the rest of us."

"He is not so much older than you or I."

"He is seven years older than you." William responded pointedly. "Lydia and Anna were not even permitted to attend and they are closest in age to Thomas."

"Well then, Thomas is not so much finer than the rest of us. He is certainly not as fine as the other gentlemen that are attending."

"I do not believe that the requirement for attendance is how fine you look."

Margaret huffed, "Well, it should be."

William laughed at her, "Then you shall never be allowed access Margaret."

Margaret looked at her brother, "Why ever not?"

"Well, you shall never be as fine as the ladies that attend the ball." Margaret stared at her brother appalled, her mouth agape. William turned to look at her. "Do not let your mouth hang open in that manner. It is unladylike." He informed her.

"Well, how could you say such a nasty thing to me?" Margaret retorted rather agitated.

William laughed, "I am only repeating what you said about yourself. Do you not recall that only three seconds ago you said that you shall be a young lady, but you shall not be so fine."

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind them.

The two children had not heard the sound of Elizabeth Darcy's steps as she climbed the grand staircase. They looked up at her guiltily. "What would your father say if he had found you two sitting here in this state?" Mrs. Darcy continued. "What is the time? Surely, you should be tucked away in bed, sleeping. Should you not?" William and Margaret nodded sheepishly as they stood. Mrs. Darcy smiled and whispered to them. "Let us return to your chambers quietly. We would not want to let Mrs. Reynolds catch you out of bed at this hour. Come." She herded the children down the hallway and tucked them back into bed, giving them each a kiss goodnight before quietly closing their doors behind her.

As she made her way down the stairs, she smiled to herself. She was still smiling as she entered the ballroom and rejoined her husband. Mr. Darcy offered his wife his hand, which she accepted, and he led her to the center of the room where couples were pairing off to dance. As the music began, he asked her, "May I ask what has occurred to give you so much amusement?"

"I just discovered William and Margaret sitting at the top of the stairs quite enraptured with the events that are occurring down in here. I tell you, Fitzwilliam, they are quite the handful. I do not know what we shall do with them, but they are such dear children."

Mr. Darcy shook his head, "They are dear enough, but I confess that I pray nightly that Emma and John shall not be so adventurous. Anna does not cause so much trouble. I do not know where William and Margaret learned such behavior."

Mrs. Darcy laughed, "No doubt, they learned it from their mother."

Her husband smiled affectionately, "Well, then one can only hope that they turn out as fine as you did."

Again Mrs. Darcy laughed, "For Margaret's sake I hope she does not turn out to be so very much like myself or she will have quite a time finding a husband." Mr. Darcy joined his wife's laugher. Mrs. Darcy smiled, "You may very well laugh Mr. Darcy, but did not like me so well as you do now when we first met and I certainly do not want her to live with us for longer than she must."

"Elizabeth, how can you say such a thing about your own child? Especially, when you have succeeded in raising her to be so like yourself."

"My dear Mr. Darcy, two women of my nature living in one household will quickly become too much to bear. I can assure you of that."

The music came to an end and Mr. Darcy bowed gracefully before leading his wife to the side where a large crowd of spectators stood observing the couples preparing for the next set. "All the same," he smiled, "As you say my dear Mrs. Darcy, they are dear children."

Elizabeth could not help, but to agree. "They are indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for starters, I think I should explain the Darcy family. It's kind of confusing the way I have incorporated the children in the story up until this point. There are five Darcy children here they are in age order: Anna Marie Darcy, William Thomas Darcy, Margaret Elizabeth Darcy, Emma Jane Darcy, and John Charles Darcy. In this particular snippet William is around ten and Margaret is about 8, which would make Anna 12ish, Emma about 6, and John about 4. The Thomas that William and Elizabeth refer is Thomas Wickham, the son of Lydia, who has indeed been taken on by the Amhersts as a ward and he is about 15. Lydia is Lydia Wickham, Lydia Bennet's daughter, who has also been taken on by the Amersts as a ward, and she is about 13. As of yet, I have not decided how many chapters this should be. I am thinking about ten. I really started this particular story as a stepping stone for another story that I have in the works titled, "As Time Moves On: London." This story establishes some, although not all, of the characters in that story. So we shall see where this story takes me! **

**Until the next chapter!**

**~ml9**


	8. The Debate

**Well, I have returned to my normal habit of waiting months to post a new chapter. Truly sorry about that. I'm sure I've lost some readers because of it. But nevertheless, I have posted again! Yay! At least, I hope that that is people's reaction. **

* * *

"I am telling you that it is Byron." Margaret insisted rising out of her chair in indignation.

William shook his head in frustration. "I am quite sure that it is Wordsworth."

"Well," Margaret huffed, "Your knowledge of poetry is quite clearly not mature enough to distinguish the difference between Byron's style and Wordsworth's style."

"Wordsworth and Byron are not as dissimilar as you seem to believe they are."

Margaret walked to the door and disappeared out in the hall. William stood quite disgruntled. Their studies tended to end in this fashion. William had suggested to their father on more than one occasion that he hire separate tutors for them so that they would not be learning the same curriculum, but Fitzwilliam Darcy was far too proud of his daughter's academic excellence to hire a teacher who might inhibit her progression.

William followed her out the door to find that Margaret had already managed to make her way half way down the hall. He called out to her. "Where are you going Margaret?"

She stopped where she stood, turning make to look at him in contempt. "If you do not believe me to be right, I will consult someone to confirm that I am correct."

William sighed, "Do not go to father." Margaret continued to walk, ignoring her brother's pleads. "Come now Margaret. He has business to take care of. Do not bother him with another of our insignificant debacles." William was now following quickly behind his determined sister. He saw Anne sitting in her room with the door open. He called after Margaret who was still proceeding down the hallway. "Here Margaret, let us ask Anne. Her knowledge of poetry is equal to our own."

Margaret huffed once more and made her way back down the hallway to Anne's room. "Very well," She conceded unwillingly. "Anne, who is the author of the following stanza. 'Ah! gentle, fleeting, wav'ring sprite, friend and associate of this clay! To what unknown region borne, wilt thou now wing thy distant flight? No more with wonted humour gay, but palled, cheerless, and forlorn."

Anne looked at Margaret. "Who do you say is the author?"

"It does not matter who she said the author is." William answered before Margaret could inform her of her own choice. "Who do you believe the author is?"

Anne sighed, "Why can you not leave each other be. Is the poet of that stanza a piece of information that is so very important that you must start a feud over it."

"It is of the utmost importance Anne." Margaret responded, "For William and I cannot agree on the answer."

"That does not make it important." Anne could not help but to speak aloud.

Margaret now turned her gaze of contempt to her sister. "Why can you never merely answer the question Anne? You must always lecture William and I on how childish we are being."

"Well you are being childish, Margaret. Knowing a poet will not help you to secure a husband."

"I do not wish to secure a husband, Anne." Margaret almost hissed at her sister. "I will be financially stable without a husband, so I have no reason to find one. I will travel the world and acquire far more knowledge than you ever shall."

"However," William interjected, "That is not what we are here to discuss. Anne, if you would be so kind as to provide us with an answer, we will soon be on our way out."

"Very well," Anne still appeared to be frustrated by Margaret's brashness. "I believe it is Wordsworth."

William smiled, "Is that not the very name that I suggested Margaret?"

"What does she truly know about poetry anyway?" Margaret responded. "She has not studied any in nearly three years." Margaret left the room.

William followed her. "You are not asking father."

"Papa, will know the correct answer."

"You mean that father will agree with you."

"Yes, he will agree because I am right." Margaret slowed as she approached the door to Mr. Darcy's study. She opened the door. "Papa," she called across the room.

Mr. Darcy looked up from the documents that he was reading. "Margaret, what have we said about entering private rooms?"

Margaret sighed. "I should knock and wait to be given permission before entering a room, even if I am anxious to have a conversation with the person in the room." She closed the door slowly.

Mr. Darcy smiled to himself and awaited the knock that would come in a matter of seconds. The knock echoed across the room. "Enter," Mr. Darcy answered it.

Margaret entered the room, William filing in behind her.

"Father," Margaret began, "Could you tell us who composed this stanza? ' Ah! gentle, fleeting, wav'ring sprite, friend and associate of this clay! To what unknown region borne, wilt thou now wing thy distant flight? No more with wonted humour gay, but pallid, cheerless, and forlorn."

Mr. Darcy sat in silence for a moment looking at his hands, which were resting on the desk in front of him. Finally, he looked at his children and answered slowly. "That poem was written by Byron."

William turned and left the room. Margaret smiled at her father, "Thank you Papa." Then she too headed to the door.

As she opened the door, Mr. Darcy called to her, "Who won, my dear?"

"Won?" Margaret looked back at him.

"Well, you came and asked me, so I can only assume you and William were arguing over the name of the poet."

Margaret smiled triumphantly. "I won, father." She passed through the door way.

As the door to the study closed behind her, Mr. Darcy chuckled to himself, "Of course you did."

After ensuring that the door to her father's study was secured, Margaret hastened in pursuit of William, who had disappeared down the hall. She did not see any sign of him until she had reached the grand staircase where she stood as she witnessed her brother storming out of the house, leaving behind a rather terrified Emma. Margaret approached her younger sister. "What happened?"

Emma was quite pale, "I asked him if he could help me with some of my Latin translation. I'm afraid I've done very ill indeed at deciphering it. At least I do not think that I could have possibly done it accurately for it makes no sense. I've translated this one sentence to say 'Dogs shall eat lions when the day that ends the world comes.' That couldn't possibly be right? Could it?"

Margaret smiled kindly, "I do not imagine that it could, but I have seen the Romans write far stranger lines. Why did William storm off dear?"

"I cannot be quite sure. He seemed quite angry with me for asking and suggested rather nastily that I come to you for assistance. Then he walked out the door."

"Well," Margaret placed a hand reassuringly on her sister's shoulder. "Pay no heed to William. He has been in an awfully combative mood all morning. I shall be happy to help you with your Latin, but I am afraid I must go and soothe William before I can start any kind of lesson with you." Margaret hurried out the door to find her brother. William was quickly striding across the back lawn towards the large pond on the other end. "William," Margaret called after him. She was quite certain that he heard her and yet he did not break his pace. Margaret sighed, gathered her skirts in her hands and began to run after him. "William" she called again. This time William paused for a moment before continuing. "William, I know you can hear me. Please stop."

William stopped at the edge of the pond. Margaret approached him cautiously. "William," she began, but William spoke before she could continue.

"Why do you insist on bringing every small educational debate to father?" William's voice displayed clear frustration and irritation. Margaret did not answer him. William sighed, "Have you ever considered my embarrassment each time you present father with a question?"

"William, it is not as though Papa is judging you for the results of our debates."

"Perhaps not, but that does not minimize the feeling that he is. Margaret, you are two years younger than I and by your age Anne had already ended her studies and yet you continue to attend lessons. Not only do you attend lessons, but you excel in every subject."

"Insecurity does not suit you William." Margaret allowed a faint smile to grace her face. William stared at the water. Margaret frowned, "I am truly sorry William. Intellect is all that I have."

"What are you talking about Margaret?"

"Well, Anne is pretty and can run a household to perfection. You are handsome and smart. Emma is pretty, kind, and musical. John is, well he is too young to tell what he is yet. Anne is right William. I am to stubborn and strong-headed to be marriageable. Intellect is all that I have."

William's face softened, "Pay no heed to what Anne tells you Margaret. I am aware of your plans to travel the world, but I feel that I must inform you of an important fact. Men of sense do not want silly wives."

"Perhaps," Margaret looked thoughtfully at their reflections in the water.

"Come" William held out his arm for his sister to take. "It is almost time for supper. We do not want mother to have to send a search party for us."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter serves to illustrate the personalities of the Darcy children a little more although it focuses on William and Margaret we get a glimpse of Anne and Emma, which is nice. In this chapter Margaret is around 15 which makes Anne 19, William 17, Emma 13, and John 11. I think I am nearing the end of this story because like I said in the last chapter this story for me was more of a stepping stone to my next project. So, there's probably only a couple more chapters for this little story on the horizon. Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to review!**

**~ml9**


End file.
